


Do, Do, Do

by Mercey



Series: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful AU… [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Noir, Hand Jobs, Jazz Age, M/M, POV Neil Josten, allison also has a crush on renee in every universe, allison and neil are such a power duo, andrew’s not about it, established andreil, i love noir so yeah, jazz bar that andrew owns, neil is a gentleman, neil's the pretty little shit who keeps picking fights, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercey/pseuds/Mercey
Summary: ‘Picking fights again, are we?’ Andrew asked.Neil’s lips quirked. ‘It gets your attention, doesn’t it?’‘I’m not sure whether to kiss you with my fist or my mouth.’‘Well, I know which one I’d prefer.’‘Close your damn head,’ Andrew muttered, and crushed his lips to Neil’s.Or: what happens when a noir nerd decides to write Andreil smut.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Series: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful AU… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909834
Comments: 25
Kudos: 137





	Do, Do, Do

**Author's Note:**

> K so yeah, here's this thing.
> 
> I also made [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7l6wpAUUqofvbOzn9I6giB?si=zGR_VZdsTQercSlqrxpUMA) for this series if you want the Vibes.
> 
> This will also absolutely not be my only noir-verse aftg oneshot. I'm not sorry.

Nathaniel Wesninski went by Neil Josten these days. Not that he shared his identity very often. Not if he could help it. 

Being the Butcher’s kid came with all the expectations you’d suspect. Not to mention his uncle’s distinguished reputation as a button man. No matter that Neil didn’t chill anyone off without good reason to, there were always one or two private dicks tailing him through various clip joints, waiting for him to slip up.

Currently, Neil was perched at the bar of The Foxtrot Hole, the dulcet tones of Miss. Dan Wilds’ husky voice soothing the day’s aches from her sparkly place on stage. Neil refrained from ordering a drink, but withdrew a cigar from his coat pocket. He may not be a hooch man but he wasn’t without his vices, far from it. 

The bar was rich with colour. Deep reds covered every small table and dim lights made them scarlet stars in the dark sky of the dinette. Behind Neil, he knew the stage was brightly lit and framed with purple curtains. They were well into the dancing segment of the night, now that all the old birds had gone home to roost, and the dance floor was a slow-moving kaleidoscope of colours as Johns swayed their dressed-up Janes in circles.

The cloying smell of perfume heralded the approach of one Allison Reynolds. She leaned heavily against the bar and scrutinised Neil’s side-profile. 

‘You’re late,’ Neil said lightly, avoiding Allison’s smirk.

‘Did we have an appointment?’ she asked, tossing her swathes of golden hair over her shoulder. ‘I am ever so sorry, I wasn’t aware.’

Neil clicked his tongue and took a small drag from his cigar, keeping it lit. ‘Every night, just after eleven, you’ve approached me and asked me for a dance.’ He raised an eyebrow at her. ‘It’s now eleven thirty. I began to worry you were losing interest.’

‘Well maybe a lady’s getting tired of asking.’

‘Maybe a lady needs to learn what the word “no” sounds like.’

Allison threw her head back and gave a hearty yet classy chuckle. ‘Now wouldn’t that be a turn of the tables,’ she said with a hard grin.

Neil smiled apologetically. ‘Where’s your baby anyway? Dizzy with another dame?’

Annoyed to be reminded, Allison huffed. ‘If he could peel his eyes from Renee Walker’s legs for just a moment, I’d eat your gasper.’ She took Neil’s cigar and he feared she’d follow through on the bet, but Allison only put it to her lips to it for a moment and took a delicate puff. ‘I ain’t got no kick though,’ she continued, appreciatively eyeing Renee and her short blue dress, ‘she does have one set of gams.’

That was something Neil liked about Allison. Even though she had all the trimmings of a lady, she sure didn’t speak like one. 

‘Why, a looker such as yourself can’t have much competition,’ Neil said. Allison made a noncommittal sound as he gently took the cigar back from between her fingers. ‘In any case, you can find some other mug to accost for the evening. I still don’t dance.’

Allison waved him off. ‘I don’t need any absent treatment,’ she said, still scanning the dance floor. ‘And maybe I enjoy your company.’

Startled, Neil blinked rapidly. ‘Then you would be the first.’

‘I’ve got no patience for all these forty-niners,’ Allison explained. ‘They see a lady whose daddy has a little money and flock like birds to seed.’

There was a bitterness in the twist of Allison’s lips and Neil found himself feeling sorry for her. She clearly wasn’t happy with her lot, and he was certainly no stranger to that phenomenon. 

‘So you waste your nights talking to me or watching your skid rogue drool over Renee Walker’s pins?’

‘Who’s a skid rogue?’ Seth Gordon’s booming voice demanded from over Neil’s shoulder.

Neil turned around, affecting surprise. ‘Pipe that, did you? I would have thought you were a tad preoccupied,’ he said, shooting a meaningful glance in Renee’s direction. She had stopped dancing to stare at them the moment Seth had spoken and now stood stiff, coiled like a wire ready to spring. Neil knew of her history with Lenny’s gang and waved her off with a small hand-gesture.

Seth put an arm around Allison but dropped it when she shrugged him off. He frowned. ‘What’s this nance been saying to you?’

‘Seth, don’t,’ Allison said.

‘No, I wanna know.’

‘Seth—’

‘I told her she could be lousy with admirers if she dropped your sorry keister,’ Neil told him, heat curling in his veins. ‘She might even be able to find one who wasn’t such a dead hoofer.’

‘Why I oughta— hold your horses.’ Seth searched Neil’s face, getting far too close and not relenting when Neil flinched back. ‘You’re the Butcher’s brat, aincha?’

Rage was heavy in Neil’s belly when he slapped his money on the bar and swung off his stool. ‘Actually, I might dust out. Nice seeing you again, Allison. Raincheck on that dance.’ Neil winked at her and—much to Allison’s amusement—checked Seth’s shoulder as he passed. 

The ass growled at him. ‘Watch it.’

‘Watch what?’ Neil asked, feigning innocence and hiding his grin in the shadow of his hat when Andrew Minyard, the manager of Foxtrot Hole, sidled up beside Neil.

‘Seth,’ he greeted. ‘You snowed up again?’

Neil could see from the clarity in Seth’s eyes that he was sober, and he knew Andrew could too. Why Andrew always said  _ Neil  _ was the instigator, he didn’t know.

‘You got some nerve, kid,’ Seth growled.

Andrew took Neil’s arm and guided him to stand behind him. ‘Have a nice night. Oh, and Seth? Keep your paws off Renee.’

Seth ground his teeth but there wasn’t much he could say when Andrew could get him booted from the joint lickety-split. Adding insult to injury, Andrew saluted both Allison and Seth before turning tail and dragging Neil across the dancefloor. 

Neil let himself be led wherever Andrew wanted him and, tonight, that happened to be Andrew’s apartment, just above the club. Andrew threw Neil into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Not bothering with lights, Andrew crowded Neil against the wall.

‘Picking fights again, are we?’ Andrew asked, taking Neil’s hat off and tossing it behind them.

Neil’s lips quirked. ‘It gets your attention, doesn’t it?’

‘I’m not sure whether to kiss you with my fist or my mouth.’

‘Well, I know which one I’d prefer.’

‘Close your damn head,’ Andrew muttered, and crushed his lips to Neil’s. Unlike Neil, Andrew had been drinking that night, and he tasted like whiskey and fire when Neil opened his mouth, holding onto Andrew’s hair for dear life.

It had only been a week since the last moment they’d stolen together, but they drank in each touch, gasp and stifled moan as though years separated this kiss from their last. Andrew’s hands were warm and reverent over Neil’s clothes, tracing every line of his suit before exploring underneath. Andrew was going to take his sweet time with him tonight, and Neil could already feel his cock straining against the suddenly tight fabric of his trousers. 

He wasn’t the only one, if the smug curling of Andrew’s lips was any light to read by. 

Neil retaliated, letting his lips explore lower, under Andrew’s cleanly-shaven jaw and to the sensitive skin of his pulse-point. The stillness of Andrew’s hands on his hips told Neil more about how affected Andrew was than any words would have.

‘You seem distracted, darlin’,’ Neil whispered, his lips grazing Andrew’s earlobe. ‘What’s on your mind?’

Andrew leaned forward heavily, trapping Neil entirely against the wall. Neil looked down at Andrew and shivered at the molten darkness in his eyes. ‘You. You have been on my mind for days and if your uncle wouldn’t avenge your death I’d bump you off myself,’ Andrew said, uncharacteristically talkative.

‘Well, well,’ Neil murmured, wondering if his astonishment showed on his face. ‘Just a few kisses and you’re singin’ like a canary.’

Andrew pulled Neil down by his loosened tie. ‘Why can’t I seem to give you the gate?’

‘If it’s any consolation, sweetheart—’ Neil pressed the pad of his thumb to Andrew’s chin, tilting it up gently. ‘—I’ve been jingle-brained with thoughts of you ever since the first time you asked to kiss me.’

Andrew scowled. ‘I hate you for saying yes.’

Before Neil could contest Andrew’s blatant lie, they were kissing again, and that was just fine by him. These kisses were softer, slower, more intoxicating with every brush of lips and slide of tongues. Andrew made a languorous journey down Neil’s torso, popping buttons open and pinning him in place with the heels of his hands, all the while driving Neil dizzy with need, with want; with desire.

Once Andrew had Neil where he wanted him he pushed Neil’s jacket over his shoulders. Between kisses, he murmured against Neil’s lips, ‘On the bed. On your back. Now.’

Neil poorly suppressed his shiver. ‘Who said you were the head honcho of this operation?’

Andrew impatiently tugged Neil away from the wall with hands in his back pockets and punishing kisses. Neil went all too willingly, stumbling over the uneven floorboards but trusting Andrew to keep him steady. When Andrew’s weight vanished, Neil caught himself on the mattress before he could crush Andrew where he lay beneath him. His lips hovered over Andrew’s for just a moment before Andrew surged up and captured them in another hard kiss. They didn’t part as Andrew rolled them over, bracing himself over Neil with a forearm. 

‘Andrew, baby,’ Neil groaned as one of Andrew’s legs slotted between his own. 

Andrew kissed him silent. He had no patience for Neil when he was sweet in the bedroom and, kissed like this, Neil suddenly saw how a mouth could be called a trap.

What Neil couldn’t say in words, he said in his gentle touches, in his long, leisurely kisses, in his respect for the boundaries that Andrew didn’t need to break the bracelets out for anymore. 

Andrew’s hand on Neil’s waistband was quick and efficient, snapping the buttons off and stroking his cock to attention with ease. Neil bit back curses against Andrew’s neck as Andrew set an almost violent pace, leaving Neil gasping and unable to keep up. When one of Neil’s hands tugged at Andrew’s belt questioningly, Andrew snatched the hand and held it down against the sheets. 

After a few firm swipes over Neil’s leaking head, Andrew relinquished his hold on Neil’s dick. Neil’s moan of complaint was halted when he saw that Andrew was unfastening his belt. 

‘Oh, break it up,’ Andrew said roughly once he glanced at Neil’s face. 

‘Break what up?’

‘That dumb look on your puss, makes me want to cool your conk again.’

Neil smiled at the memory of his and Andrew’s first meeting, when Andrew had sent him to the floor with a firm swing of an empty liquor bottle. 

‘You don’t fool me,’ Neil said, raising himself up on his elbows. ‘You were tiled with guilt over that little snag.’

‘How do you mean?’ Andrew asked, drawing his cock out into the open and momentarily making Neil forget his words. 

‘You— you never let anyone up here, but that night you let me bunk in your bed.’

‘Would you quit your spitting?’ 

Neil grinned and drew Andrew’s hand carefully towards his mouth to go directly against Andrew’s wish. Eyes wide and dark, Andrew stared at his spit-covered palm before leaning down to kiss Neil with a fury that made Neil’s toes curl. His slicked up hand wrapped around both of their cocks and their guttural moans slipped into each other’s mouths as Andrew continued his ministrations. 

Their kisses turned rougher along with Andrew’s hand, teeth cutting at swollen lips and pooling heat in Neil’s belly. He kept his hands buried in Andrew’s hair, careful not to tug too hard, and nipped down Andrew’s neck, relishing in the shivers he evoked when he sucked at the base of Andrew’s throat. 

Hot breath stuck to skin and Andrew’s free hand entwined with Neil’s. They clutched at each other as Andrew drove them both to the precipice, where they toppled over the edge together. 

Andrew collapsed on top of Neil for just a moment, pulling away when Neil kissed his temple. ‘Clean up and breeze off,’ he gritted out.

‘Whatever you say, darlin’,’ Neil replied, bringing their still-linked hands up to his lips and grazing a kiss along Andrew’s knuckles. ‘I’ll be sure to pick a fight again real soon.’

Something in Neil’s words dispelled the tension coiled in Andrew’s shoulders. He pushed Neil’s face away as he stood, slipping his fingers out from between Neil’s. ‘That, or I’ll hear news of your rub-out soon enough.’

Neil grimaced but went about cleaning himself. He didn’t tell Andrew just how close to death he really was. It boded better that he never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr!! [@m-ercey](https://m-ercey.tumblr.com/) come say hi!!


End file.
